In software defined data centers (SDDCs) networking, storage, processing, and security are virtualized and delivered as a service (sometimes referred to as “Infrastructure as a Service”). In such instances, the deployment, provisioning, configuration and operation of the entire network infrastructure is abstracted from hardware and implemented using software. SDDCs are often used by businesses to create a private cloud which is used to meet the data processing, network, and storage needs of the business/organization that operates the private cloud. SDDCs are also used to implement portions of the public cloud and in some instances can be used to create a hybrid cloud that includes a private cloud that accesses or uses portions of the public cloud. A primary advantage of an SDDC is the ability to use commodity hardware and software instead of having to rely on special purpose hardware/software that can be costly to maintain, upgrades, and expand. Companies that offer Infrastructure as a Service (also referred to as “cloud providers”) design and manufacture the commoditized hardware/software as processing units installed in standardized frames, known as racks. The racks provide efficient use of floor space by allowing the processing units to be stacked vertically. The racks may additionally include other components of a cloud computing environment such as storage devices, networking devices (e.g., switches), etc.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used herein, the phrase “in communication,” including variances thereof, encompasses direct communication and/or indirect communication through one or more intermediary components and does not require direct physical (e.g., wired) communication and/or constant communication, but rather additionally includes selective communication at periodic or aperiodic intervals, as well as one-time events.